lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzek
Kuzek Mikael Kuz (28 March 1048 - 8 January 1190) was a 1/2 hybrid Saiyan-Human martial arts master, guru, sculptor, and linguist. As Instinctive and incisive as he was potent, Kuzek was a sage in the arts of spiritual energy, which involved manipulation and conservation of magic, chakra, and every other element making up 'the great body'. His enduring perfectionism led to unending research and discoveries, as he pushed the mortal body's limitations to the absolute limit. This reflected in his fighting style and his devoutly religious and spiritual way of life. An intensely private, reserved, scholarly polymath, Kuzek's wide range of interests led him to dabble in all life had to offer. The study of language particularly fascinated him, and his work as a linguist helped cradle and promote literacy throughout the cosmos. Though only serving as a professor for a short time, Kuzek taught and contributed his research to the Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts, where he personally studied history and linguistics. Kuzek passed on his teachings through his own private classes, books, scrolls, and family. He was sensei and father figure to his nephew Kuzon IV. Per his heritage, Kuzek was blessed with tremendous strength and a will to fight, and like any artist, Kuzek considered the body the ultimate sculpture to craft and perfect. Among Kuzek's achievements was the Complete Form, which fully utilized the whole body's reserves efficiently and fluidly. He served as sensei to countless members of the Lookout Crew, which he was apart of, such as Carlisle Chan and especially his nephew, Kuzon IV (to whom he was a figure figure too). The son of Kuzon and Helena, he was brother to Kuzten, Kuro, Kuzon Jr. (KJ), Kuzyna, Kuza, and twin Kuzisa. As the husband (later widow) of Roma, he fathered Kuzi. Many consider him a 'quiet, private, intellectually-matched version of great KJ'. Overview The core rhetoric of Kuzek's principles, which were his world, were greatly reflective of his personality: soaked in sarcastic wit and lit with a flame of practicality. He found solace in observing and dissecting the world around him. Over the course of his life, Kuzek transformed into a recluse, spending all of his time either meditating, reading, perfecting his craft, or teaching it to others. He rarely left his wooded cottage. To him, 'understanding the past unlocked the future, a gateway to utter worldly bliss'. Kuzek nearly went mad in his later years attempting to apply that principle to the mortal mind. The idea of strolling through the endless library of the brain enthralled him so, perhaps an allusion to the early death of his one and only 'everlove' Roma, who succumbed to disease. It was through her his only daughter Kuzi came about. Notable is Kuzek's short time in the Lookout Crew as a universal protector. He naturally inherited his great and powerful strength, though sometimes wished he hadn't. He didn't like taking on opponents as he did studying them. He trained thousands of students (mainly through writing nonetheless) and of the Lookout Crew--for free. His fields were mainly spiritual and psychological. All of his life's teachings were adopted by Nu-Del (consistent with the pattern of Kuz Clan men studying magic as old men). With all these bodily enhancements, Kuzek lived to the ripe age 141. Biography Childhood It was the 28th of March, Age 1048, that saw the beginning of Kuzek. Minutes later followed his twin sister, Kuzisa. At the time of his birth, his father was dead and training in Other World after his fight with Ethan, where he'd remain until Kuzek was four. In his youth, initially, Kuzek was playful but quickly developed a reclusive attitude towards other children and tended to his personal endeavors, particularly learning. This he shared with his older brother KJ, and the two formed a bond, though his brother was much more distant and career-oriented while Kuzek was wandering and uncertain. The bulk of Kuzek's years were spent within the endless confines of the Great Library. Wandering and ferocious guardian spirits forced him to perfect his arcane fighting abilities in order to continue his quest. As a schoolboy, however, Kuzek was a slacker and seldom finished his work, as he was busy on 'more important matters than an aimless curriculum'. Upon graduating, still unsure of his future, he attended the Grandview College of Arts, nestled in the northern ice caps, to pursue a talent in the physical art of sculpting. But he dropped out shortly after, and through his father, found many jobs as a foreign expatriate to other planets. Sparring with Eltrio On 20 September 1152, Eltrio was playing with his toys, and Kuzek had came out of his bedroom after playing reading, and Eltrio talked to Kuzek about their fathers and being strong, then, wanted to spar. So Kuzek agreed to fight, and they went out on the Lookout and did. They got in stances, then through normal weak hits at each other. They each got nose bleeds and cried the whole time in the beginning, and Helena had to calm them down. The two got more into the fight as later on, and they through more powerful techniques at each other. Kuzek teleported and smashed him in the gut and face multiple times, but could not use Ki, he was never taught to by Kuzon because "he is too young and could lose control" (he is 4). After Eltrio threw a powerful attack at Kuzek, Kuzek finally used a huge Ki blasted and blasted it at Eltrio, burning the Lookout. Kuzon was confused but went on. After more sparring, Kuzek went Super Saiyan, a technique no one but him knew he could do (Kuzon was about to teach him but didn't know he already knew it). Eltrio went False Super Saiyan, and attacked him first. Kuzek though, easily overpowered Eltrio, but they were still about equal. After causing much damage, Ethan and Helena got Eltrio and Kuzek out of fighting, because Eltrio cussed and it was Kuzek's naptime. So Helena carried Kuzek to bed and he fell asleep. Spar with 14th Saiyan, Kuza & Kuzisa On 5 February 1063, Kuza, Kuzisa, and Kuzek fought in a 3v1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than all of them combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka and , the first male-female fusions. Career - Nu Del In 1066, Kuzek, at the expense of his dignity, but at the perseverance of his recognition, enrolled in Supreme City University of Art. He studied physical art and ceramics, which he grew to enjoy and find pleasure in. He graduated among the top in his class in 1070. Immediately after graduating, Kuzek was accepted into Nu Del University (officially). He would be a lifelong member. There, he became part of the intelligentsia and formed connections to the Order of the Nexus, a secret universal society dedicated to magic. He was an apprentice for several mages and among his duties was to make messenger trips between planets with spellbooks and staffs. His aspirations were to become a master mage (a status he'd attain in 1082) and professor in advanced theory and history. Doing a research collaboration in 1078, Kuzek and a group of mages explored the Great Library, where they discovered ancient scrolls about a universal dimensional rift. He took the scrolls, taught himself the language, and interpreted them, lending them to Nu Del's library. This was his introduction into linguistics, which he also developed a fond interest in, but wouldn't blossom until later. Kuzek married Roma Jackson, an estranged hopeless romantic city girl, in January 1075. They often shared a love for historical documentaries and rye bread. A year later, their daughter Kuzi was born. Kuzek moved the family to a new cottage near Gingerbread Town, where he could study and train privately. Training Kuzey Kuzek often found delight and interest in watching his ambitious and rowdy but misguided and unconfident nephew Kuzon IV (or Kuzey). He saw that the child (next in the clan's bloodline) had great potential to be realized and his father was never home to train him. In 1070, Kuzek took the 7-year-old under his wing as his official student. Kuzey began to look up to Kuzek as a father figure (his own father being busy with radical political work and showing favoritism to his sister), and they became best friends. Kuzek soon came to see him as his son. He gave him confidence and enlightenment. Their training was rigorous and challenging, but Kuzey liked both of those words. Kuzek taught him Wing Chun, Tai Chi, and Aikido, among others. He brought him to many places and planets to train in different conditions. They developed an inseparable bond between uncle and nephew. LookoutCup! 1071 In the months leading up to the new massive LookoutCup! tournament, Kuzek and Kuzey both were trained by Kuzon himself. Decaun Equino helped them by giving them weights and teaching them things. The tournament began in May 1071. Kuzek vs. Eltrio! During the fourth match of the LookoutCup, Kuzek and Eltrio, both having sparred before, entered into the ring to settle old terms. They fought extremely hard and skilled. Kuzek was known for his advanced skill and Eltrio for his power. Though Eltrio was a Super Saiyan 4, Kuzek was on par. Eltrio burned out Kuzek's hair only 2 attacks into the fight, and Kuzek did it back, making them both bald. They fought hard in the middle of a spacey area, surrounded by asteroids. Midway through the fight, Kuzek used an aprehensive super-technique, that absorbed a crapton of Eltrio's energy and reversed his own chakra. Kuzek then ascended, spiritually and physically, to his Complete Form, a state where his pupils are white, and he has complete control and focus of his chakra and power. He was not in his normal concious state. In this form, he only used jutsu, advanced jutsu, and he retained his complete knowledge library of martial arts and was considered a semi-god. Kuzek and Eltrio were head to head, Eltrio achieving his Dragon Spirit and being a SSJ4. Kuzek was unable to be knocked out or impaled. Eltrio impaled Kuzek several times but Kuzek regenerated (his spiritual essence helped). Kuzek was nearly unstoppable but he went back to his base eventually. Eltrio was about to call it that he won, but Kuzek said the battle isn't over, and re-achieved his Complete form, and they continued battling in the dome. Kuzek disabled Eltrio's arms using advanced ninjutsu. Eltrio discovered, the only way to defeat Kuzek, was to steal his own essence. Eltrio did exactly what Kuzek did to him, and they focused super hard and Eltrio slowly stole Kuzek's Complete essence. Eltrio then stole the Complete Form and Kuzek no longer attained it. Kuzek fell, and Eltrio won (however they are both equal power). They then went on with the cup, with Eltrio ascending to Round 2. Losers Bracket: Kuzek vs Carlisle Kuzek fought Carlisle Chan in the losers bracket of the LCup. Kuzek transformed into his Complete Form into the battle, and Carlisle used his many forms to do much damage to Kuzek's energy. Kuzek absorbed most of Carlisle's energy while he was busy tanking Kuzek. Kuzek then easily took Carlisle down and finished him off with a huge emerald crystal, which knocked Carlisle out. Kuzek went on to round 2. Carlisle asked for Kuzek's training. Kuzek agreed and taught him many things such as meditation, chakra, jutsu and several martial arts. Fighting Leogian On 17 June 1071, Kuzek, immediately after watching Kuzey's spar with Hex in the forest, fell into a fight with Leogian after deciding to spar just to see how powerful Kuzek himself is. Kuzek went straight to Emerald Super Saiyan, and tanked Leogian, who was equal. Leogian used his wings to his advantage. Kuzek made a crystal emerald helmet and gloves, and used spikes. He made a large crystal fortress on Leogian and fought his Kamehameha by turning it all into toxic liquid. Kuzek used strategy, and invented the Dirt Cheap technique. As the fight went on, Kuzek and Leo were evenly matched though Leo began to overpower him. They continued fighting and though Kuzek gained an advantage. Leogian won in the end, being much more powerful. Father's death (1086) K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. Period of silence - studies and universal travel After becoming an official Master Mage, completing his normal studies at Nu Del in 1082, Kuzek set off on a universal 'roadtrip' that would last 10 years. This would give him much more experience and wisdom to draw upon later, when he'd become a professor/trainer. Kuzek traveled to and visited thousands of planets in thousands of galaxies, studying, researching, and building knowledge--he also got a bit into politics. He formed a mage coalition during the Tobobin Revolution in 1087, ending with him meditating with the leaders of both sides. This helped in the (which his brother was caught up in). Kuzek studied and practiced under the Rae'turi monks as well (also shared by brother). He devoted his life to their ways and principles of 'silence in mind, calm in body, peace in act'. Kuzek returned to Earth in 1092, and became a Rank 6 Professor at Nu Del. He'd work up to 8th and final. He served many positions and overlooked tournaments as a coach. Herulean War (1100-01) - College la Magie [[The Herulean War|'The Herulean War]] broke out in 1100, the largest universal conflict thus far, between the Heruleans and UAGP. Though Nu Del was neutral, many mages still fought and formed their own small military branches. Kuzek oversaw training a small regiment of soldiers to meditate and be calm and prepared for stressful war situations. When brother KJ (King of Earth) was away, he helped protect the planet with the rest of the Lookout Crew. When the war ended in 1101, Kuzek received the Blue Star Medal (highest honor on Earth) by his brother. In 1103, Kuzek bought a large, abandoned planet to use entirely for his experimentation and training. However, instead, he began the construction of temples and dojos. The planet had purple rivers and was similar to Planet Nokai. Kuzek used his magic to create an environment, with large, quirky trees and wildlife. He was essentially 'God'. After infusing his magical and spiritual essence into the planet, he founded his own school of energy and magic, named the College la Magie. He trained many students and also hired many sensei. Training Kyunammeii In December 1100, Kuzek began his training of Kyunammeii, who came to him requesting it. Kuzek, who trained by missions, gave Kyu a quest; to fetch a large energy sphere that the Xoclovs have at a cave they occupied outside Supreme City. Kuzek and Kyu went together, where he made Kyu lead to way to test his skills. In the end, they gathered the sphere in a capsule and returned home, where they ended their first training day. From then on, he would train Kyu as his only current student. In June 1105, Kuzek watched Kuzey participate in the second LookoutCup! and mentored him. Great Universal Revolution (1113-25) Kuzek played a major role in the Great Universal Revolution, lasting from 1113 to 1125, full of bloody genocide, in a horrible, violent, complex, and massive superwar. Like with Herul, he trained soldiers and led meditation drills. Kuzey became the Sergeant Major of the GUAOF Magical Armada, but was mentored heavily by Kuzek, who helped his brother KJ with strategy and leading battalions/platoons. The war's main enemy, the Eldreyn, were a powerful magic elf race that Kuzek found interest in. He befriended several of them and was able to change their intentions. Kuzey sacrificed himself heroically in the revolution's finale, to save the multiverse. This hit Kuzek harder than any enemy. He was criticized for his involvement in the war by many monks and the Rae'turi; however, it was 'his duty, and he did it damn good'. With the end of the war, the Lookout Crew dissipated. Kuzek would be present at a reunion in 1145. Later years - history, linguistics, death After the revolution, which changed existence and its properties, Kuzek began getting more into ancient history. He already amassed years of research, which he published in a massive series of scrolls. On some occasions, he would time travel back in time and witness events unfold himself (but not alter anything). Kuzek drafted and created several languages (many based on magic), full grammar and syntax, for varied use. He wrote many scrolls on his linguistic theory, the foundations of ancient universal language (such as the first intelligent one, which is disputed), and grammar. These were organized in 'Kuzek's Tenets of Fundamental Linguist Origin'. In 1145, Kuzek retrieved and resumed work on his deceased brother Kuzon Jr.'s Unispeak (or Unisyllable) posthumously, as he had never finished. Unispeak was a universal trade and diplomacy language. Kuzek finished it, published it, and it was officially adopted by Universal International in 1150. In his last four decades, Kuzek kept to his personal studies, martial arts, and meditation. He reached peak bodily perfection before, and was aging gracefully (physically and mentally), even past 100. Kuzek stated that "he learned immortality is not that great, especially when you prize values and family so much", as he saw all his friends and family die off. A few times, students came across him while mountain climbing and asked for him to teach them, and he accepted. One winter, Kuzek came down with a strong illness for many weeks. Inevitably, on 8 January 1190, Kuzek died at age 142, atop a mountain overlooking Kuz Valley. Kuro would cremate Kuzek and dump his ashes into an ancient spiritual river near Nu Del, and put a tombstone on the mountain top. 'Abilities' Kuzek was a master of martial arts and knew several techniques and the jutsu style, and learned to awaken his chakra through intense training. He trained for over 100 years, and his main source of knowledge was reading from The Great Library. His home basement is a large study hall and private library where he learns. His main technique is meditation, which he does with most of his time. Kuzek is one of the few of his clan that uses Chakra: energy from within. Kuzek has Earth (土, Tsuchi) natured chakra, allowing for Earth Release (土遁, Doton), which is strong against Water but weak against Lightning. His kekkei genkai is Explosion Release. He had a massive arsenal of attacks and techniques that he gained over decades of study and practice. Many of them he passed onto Kuzey and other family members he trained. Transformations and Forms *'Super Saiyan' - the main form of Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan 2' - the second form of Super Saiyan. *'Emerald Super Saiyan '- his unique transformation focusing on emeralds and green. It is roughly Super Saiyan 3 power. *'Complete Control' - Kuzek has complete control of his body and chakra, and is completely focused without pupils. Fusions *'Kuziseka '- the multiple fusion of Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter